


Weasel

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [22]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Incubators were good little magical critters? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a few more! Time for some fun with number 120 - character: Kyubey. Enjoy!

"Madoka! Get down!"

Madoka, thanks to Kyubey's warning, dove behind a trash can. The laser zapped over her head. "Homura-chan!" Her heart beat in her mouth. "Homura-chan, get back here!"

Homura managed to nod through her trembling and forced herself to her feet. Her chest ached as she ran. She almost made it to Madoka's side when a projectile shot towards her. Kyubey leaped from his spot and took the blow. The hole it made was clean through, barely able to bleed. Naturally, Homura panicked.

"K-Kyubey-san!" She stopped and knelt to pick up the little critter. "Kyubey-san!"

Madoka lifted herself up, bow drawn. She fired. "Homura-chan, get over here!" She avoided looking at her friend. Kyubey would survive, she knew that, but she had to protect Homura-chan first.

Kyubey made a noise like a cough. "The witch… you must..."

Homura managed a timid nod. She knew that. She had to help Kaname-san somehow, otherwise… "O-Okay..."

Mami's bullets rained over their head in a blazing rain, which was soon eclipsed by the purple light of a wish, of a soul.

Even doing something right, Kyubey was always going to get what he wanted.


End file.
